Reunion
by The Genius Mage
Summary: A conversation that happens after Rosalyn locates Stan at Ari's house, demanding he fixes her shadow. Set just after Okage.


_**(Since this section needs more Fanfics I'd thought I'd write one since I just finished the game)**_

Ari wasn't doing anything, he was lounging on the couch while Marlene and his mother were cooking. He had offered to help but the ladies had shooed him from the kitchen. With nothing to do he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

It was short lived.

When a loud rap on the door shook Ari from his light doze, he got to his feet and opened the door, puzzled.

Nothing. The stone steps that led to his house were empty, the only noise being the old fountain and the birds. Casting his gaze left and right, he shrugged and closed the door.

The moment he turned around he came face to face with a man's face, which had a big smirk on it.

With a startled shout he collapsed on the wall, banging his head on the door and sliding to the ground. Rubbing his head, he looked up and recognized the face. The oddly pointed features, the yellow eyes, and the blonde hair were a dead give away, that and the suit.

"Stan!" He sputtered in surprise. "We only split up two days ago." He wasn't sure if he was glad to see the Evil King or not, it was always hard to tell with Stan.

Stan grinned, looking down at Ari with that familiar superior look. "Well, slave, I've decided to make your house my headquarters while I plot to take over the world."

Ari scrambled to his feet, staring in shock. "But..my...you can't!"

Stan's eyes flashed dangerously. "I can't?" He asked, idly picking at his sleeve.

"Oh, Stan!" Ari's father said with a huge smile, walking past Ari. "How nice to see you! Welcome to our humble home!"

Stan sulked slightly. "It's _Evil King Stan_, His Majesty, or just Master Stan will do."

Ari's father said nothing, just grabbed Stan's arm and led him into the living room. With a defeated sigh Ari trailed behind.

He tried to ignore Stan's loud arguing with his father, and instead decided to concentrate on keeping James, Stan's "evil" horned butler, from entering the kitchen.

Another knock on the door, twenty five minutes later, and five minutes from dinner. Ari opened the door, expecting who knows what, and smiled slightly as he recognized Rosalyn.

"Hey, Ari. Sorry for stopping by unannounced." She said with a smile. Ari stepped aside and she huffed, lowering her parasol slightly, but not enough to show her pink shadow.

"I can't find Stan. Do you know where he is?"

Ari pointed to the living room just as Stan's voice roared from within, "I don't care about your theories old man! Don't make me incinerate you! James! Remove him from the room!"

James's voice answered back in a meek, wheedling tone. "But, Master, that might anger the mistress, and she cooks very well..."

"James!" Stan growled back.

With a determined look that Ari had seen before Rosalyn stomped past Ari and shouted, "Stanley! There you are, you two faced, back stabbing, yellow bellied-"

"Dang! How did you find me, woman?!"  
Ari slumped into a chair and watched them argue back and forth at high volume, while Ari's father and James sidled out of the room.

"You better fix my shadow now, you stupid fake evil king!"

"Insults will get you no where. Besides, why would I?"

"We had a deal you moronic shadow!"

"I'm not a shadow right now, porker. I guess all the brains in your family got replaced with fat."

"I suppose all the brains in _your _family got replaced with nothing. Where a brain should be you have a sign that reads, IOU."

"That's the best you've got? I hid in Ari's shadow just so I wouldn't have to see _that_ sad excuse for a face!"

"The real reason you hid is because you were afraid you'd see a mirror, then you'd die from seeing your own reflection!"

"I know, I'm drop dead gorgeous." Stan said smugly.

"W-what? Are you that mentally handicapped? Who dresses like that anymore anyway?!"

"I'd like to ask you the same question, you have a pink parasol indoors!"

"That's it! You don't have Ari to hide behind, I'm gonna run you through!"

"As if. I'll just squash you flat, stupid Hero woman!"

Ari watched Rosalyn draw her rapier, but Stan remained seated. He turned his yellow eyes onto Ari's green. He waved his hands in a bored way.  
"Go knock her out, slave."

"Pardon?" Ari choked in surprise.

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh please, you're that scared of me?" Rosalyn jeered. "Get up. I don't attack defenseless ninnies." She slapped a hand on her cheek in false surprise. "My God, that means I can't attack you at all!"  
"That's it! Prepare to be-"

"Now, please." A quiet voice interrupted.

Rosalyn and Stan both froze as Marlene walked into the room, hand on hips. "Please, if you want to kill each other do so _outside_."

"Princess?" Stan and Rosalyn shouted in surprise.

"Yeah..um..she came by a few days ago." Ari said with a smile.

"She's...that's...the real...?" Stan lowered his hand, the energy faded out.

Rosalyn sheathed her rapier. "Wow."

Marlene turned and headed back into the kitchen. "Kill each other after dinner then, it's ready."

Ari walked past the stunned duo and grinned as their bickering resumed but at least they weren't attacking each other.

"'Wow'? That's the best you had?"

"At least I wasn't stammering like a brainless pig!"

"You just got me confused with you."

Life was always more interesting when a Hero and an Evil King lived in your house.


End file.
